Seductress
by Mar-54
Summary: Mirana and Alice have a night away from the others.  Femslash. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice In Wonderland or any of the rights to the franchise.

Rating: M for graphic femslash.

Summary: Mirana and Alice have a night away from the others. Femslash. Oneshot.

A/N: I finally decided to sit down and type today out of boredom and this happened to be. I wrote this at night, so it was wrapped up fairly quickly. I can say that I'm happy with the end result. Enjoy!

**Seductress**

The sweet cool air runs through my hair. With my eyes closed, I still know what Mirana is doing in front of the mirror.

"Loosen up, Alice," she soothingly speaks. "Not everyone gets to witness a queen playing with herself." Her tone is playful, making my body tense; I am a virgin to things like this.

She continues to talk, yet I hear nothing; I am caught up in my own thoughts. The lights are dimmed along with one window open.

"Alice?" My eyes slowly open; in front of me is Mirana, completely naked. Her curves were perfect; her striking dark eyes, wavy snow-white hair and soft skin... am I dreaming? I pinch myself hard; I don't wake up. She puts a finger to my lips and smiles devilishly.

The moon hides behind the curtains as I sit on the comfortable bed. I could see the temptation in her eyes, it was obvious. I had never seen her so out of character. Outside of this bedroom, she was the queen of marmoreal, but on the inside she was a seductress.

She gently caresses my cheek as a weak smile forms on her face. "Are you certain that you want this?" she asks. Concern is heard in her voice, for I know that she is worried about my decision.

Without a word, I lean in and softly kiss her lips. I sense the feeling of slight shock; could she have thought that I would reject her? I couldn't possibly do that and she knows it.

Everything fades away and the only thing that I can feel is her body against mine. No longer do the crickets make any noise, the only sound that is evident is breathing. She pins me down onto the bed and lightly kisses my body. My heart swells with desire as I am temporarily dominated by my queen.

The thought of what goes on in this bedroom behind closed doors puts a smile to my face; no one knows about our secret. The things that we do to each other; the tension and love; the dark temptation that follows our gaze. When we both sit across from each other amongst the court, I catch her soft smile filled with such promise.

I gain control, moving on top of Mirana. As I gently flick my tongue across her breasts, she presses my body against her own. I go further down while she wraps her legs around me, keeping the two of us close. Our bodies stay in a perfect rhythm, making every moment count.

Those dark eyes of hers... I've never seen anything like it. I get pulled into a deep abyss of control; my senses are numbed and I am vulnerable to anything and everything. It is my weakness; her means of power and seduction. It isn't all happiness and consideration that I see within her eyes; there is pain and passion, night and day, somewhat like a forbidden love song.

She arches her back and moans as I love every part of her body. The tension rises between us, making every minute seem like hours. I can hear footsteps in the hall... perhaps the others have gone looking for us?

"Don't worry, Alice," she breathes heavily. I push aside all concerns and go back to pleasuring Mirana. She rocks her hips, wrapping her legs around my back now as I caress her sweet spots with my tongue. As she reaches closer to a climax, she whispers something. She repeats it once more.

_You're perfect..._

In a few minutes, I found myself lying on the bed with Mirana on top. She passionately kisses my lips and caresses my body with her hands. Holding onto my waist, she makes a path of kisses down my body. She pleasures me gently; I feel safe and secure... something that I haven't felt in a long time. The tension builds up once more as she brings me to a finish. I feel myself being sent into a fade of desire and love as she holds me closely in her arms.

The night wanes gradually as we sleep close together. Mirana means more to me than a seductress; she is my lover, someone that could never be replaced.


End file.
